Swords and Lamentations
by thewobbler
Summary: AU. Lady Lily Evans, fierce and ever loyal to her homeland, has been sent to the Capital to be held as King Julian Potter's hostage and ward. Prince James, ever wary of other highborns because of his status, has been tasked to watch over the Lady seeing as they are both of the same age. When everything they've ever believed in is put to the test, where will their loyalties lie?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **To be quite honest with everyone, I don't really know where I'm going to take this story yet. It's just that it's been bugging me for a while now, so I figured I'd give it a shot. You should know that this is inspired a bit by Brave and Game of Thrones (as evidenced by my writing style and the presence of archery in this fanfic). Also, I marked this story as Mature because of a bit of foul language that'll be found in later chapters. All the same, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, and will never, take credit for anything in this story that already exists in the Harry Potter Universe, or any other literary universe that may look familiar to you. All this is just for good fun.

* * *

**LILY**

She could see the high walls of the Green Isles getting smaller and smaller as the ship she was on sailed farther away from her home, and closer to her destination. The sun was shining high and bright, and the waters clear and calm as silk. It was as though the Mother was telling her that she deserved this, as punishment for what her rebel father had done to the kingdom.

Lady Lily Evans, the younger daughter of Lord Jaime Evans and the one true heir to the Green Isles, was to be sent to the Capital as a hostage of His Royal Highness Julian Potter. This was one of the conditions set forth by His Grace as punishment for the rebellion that Lord Jaime raised against the throne, which lasted for five years, caused the death of six thousand men, and the destruction of seven cities.

The conditions were simple: the Green Isles will remain under Lord Jaime's power, so long as he immediately throws down his sword and the swords of his bannermen. He was ordered to declare his fealty and loyalty to the throne, and to not raise any complaints when the Green Isles was split in half—one half would remain under Lord Jaime's power, while the other would be awarded to Ser Laurice of House Redwood, as a reward for being the King's right hand man during the siege. Finally, House Evans was to send a hostage of noble status to the Capital, as a mark of their promise to maintain their good behavior throughout the next years. Lord Jaime and his wife, Lady Eleanor, had no choice but to agree and to send their only remaining daughter to show their cooperation. They would've send Petunia, their eldest, had she not been married off to Lord Vernon of House Dursley, in return for the host that Lord Vernon so valiantly offered to Lord Jaime's service—another negotiation House Evans had to push through with in order to survive during the rebellion.

_Lately, it seems as though we've done naught but negotiate, _thought Lily. She was her lord father's right hand during the height of the rebellion, taking it upon herself to learn of war tactics and strategies as Lady Eleanor was not able to gift her husband with a son—a fact that the three ladies of House Evans never forgot, thanks to the constant reminders from their liege.

Although now that Green Isles has fallen, Lord Jaime has been ever so kind to his family, offering them his sincerest apologies and tears. _As if that would help us now_, Lily thought to herself with spite.

Lady Lily is known to be one of the best archers in the entire kingdom, a feat that no other lady has ever been able to achieve. She has also been able to demonstrate her talent with wielding a sword. At the young age of three and twenty years, the Lady was already responsible for the death of six armed men who had the misfortune of mistaking her for one of her Lord father's bannermen. Of course, her popularity in Green Isles as the fiercest Lady to have ever lived is not well thought of in the Capital where ladies are expected to master their letters, agree to everything that their lord husband says, and gift the kingdom with more sons to serve the crown.

"Come now, my lady, I have told you time and time again that frowning does not become your lovely face."

Lily turned to face her Uncle Samwell, by far her favorite knight and captain of her household guard. Heavily built and gold of hair, Ser Samwell Beaufort stood in breeches and a white tunic, his longsword on his right hip and his dagger on his left. Ser Samwell is the elder brother to Lady Eleanor, and has been tasked to escort and ensure the safety of Lady Lily during the length of her stay in the Capitol. After all, despite her standing as hostage, it will not be said that King Julian ever thought to mistreat or harm a lady of his kingdom. Ser Samwell and thirty of Lord Jaime's best men were allowed to protect the Lady at all times, a kind and honorable gift from the Royal Family to try to appease the southern Lord.

"I see no reason to smile on this dark day, good Ser." sulked Lily.

"M'lady, forgive me but it seems to me that there is no trace of clouds in the sky, nor harsh waves on this fine sea. Could it be that the Mother is giving you a sign that your stay in the Capital will not be as dreadful as you believe it will be?" asked Samwell. Prior to the war, Samwell has always been fond of visiting the Capital and joining the different tourneys and feasts that the Royal Family hosted from time to time. Upon returning to Green Isles, he would always seek out his favorite niece to tell her every detail about the festivals. Lily used to love hearing about them and always asked her lord father if she could join her uncle on the next feast, but to no avail. There has never been any love found or lost between Lord Jaime and King Julian.

"Could it be that she is mocking me, Uncle?" she retorted. "I am, after all, being sent there as a hostage. Who knows when I will ever get to set foot on Green Isles again? What am I to expect from the man responsible for the deaths of so many of my people?"

"Such is the price we must pay for war, m'lady. I pray you not to forget that they have lost people too." He explained somberly. "However, the King and your lord father have made peace, and it is about time that we put all this behind us. Bringing and holding on to your ill notions will only make you suffer once we arrive at our new home."

"The Capital will never be my home, Uncle. Mark my words. My people and I will never forget." Lily swore.

Her Uncle immediately lost his smile and looked at her intently. "My lady, thinking and speaking of such things will not bode well for us. The Capital has ears planted everywhere. Pray, be careful of the words you'll say from here on out."

Lily looked away and stared back out into the sea, holding on to the railing and pushing her fiery red hair back. Her boots were well-worn and scuffed, her breeches and tunic not as white as they were when her mother gifted them to her three moons past. "Wise words, Uncle. Of course, I know I can always be free with you. As you are the only one I can and will ever trust."

Samwell chuckled and put his arm around Lily. "My lady, I have no doubt that you'll be able to find other ladies your age in the Capital. Ladies who you will gossip and sew with."

The red-haired vixen wasn't able to hold her laugh at that. "Good Ser, you know as well as I that I am as talented with a needle as my mother is with arrows. And besides, you are aware of my hatred for such follies. I refuse to waste my time with gossip-mongers and mummers."

"Unfortunately, I am aware of all that." chuckled her Uncle. "Which is why I have instructed your ladies to prepare and pack your sword, Ironhand."

Lily's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she couldn't help the unbelievable feeling of warmth and glee that blossomed in her chest. Truly, her Uncle knew her and cared for her more than her very own father did. "Truly, Uncle? Oh please don't be so cruel as to give me hope only to pass it off as a horrid jest!"

"I speak no lies, my lady. If what I remember is correct, I believe Ironhand is in the bottom of your third trunk of dresses, wrapped in your training garb."

"So I will still get to train? And my lord father and mother said nothing of it?"

Samwell had a very mischievous glint in his eye, as he always did when he conspired with his niece. Oh how he loved annoying his younger sister. "I believe they said, "Under no circumstances is she to hold a sword, Samwell". But then again, they will be in their castle, and we will be miles and miles away from them. And everyone who will report to them will report to me first."

Lily laughed, the first genuine and boisterous laugh that she ever gave out ever since the final siege, and many of the men nearby couldn't help but smile at hearing and seeing their fierce Lady with joy on her face. "Oh how I love you, Uncle! I don't know how I would ever survive without you!"

"You would survive, sweet one. Albeit your life would be miserable, I'm sure."

"I'm afraid I agree with that, Ser." She put her arm around her Uncle and leaned her head across his chest. "The King promised protection. But can he protect me from his court? I have never been there before, and now I am quite certain that they'll be referring to me as the craven traitor's daughter."

"Don't you worry about that, m'lady. Anyone who crosses you crosses me, and I have quite a talent of scaring highborns away."

Lily chuckled again, "I wholeheartedly agree with that notion, Ser."

The sun was still shining brightly as the two enjoyed their small moment of peace. _Perhaps it really won't be as bad as I think, _Lily thought to herself. _So long as my sword stays in tact and my Uncle stays by my side, perhaps I will be able to survive this. _


End file.
